the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lazarus Jack/I just guess im done here.
Just as the title says, im done here. We made a good case and wished it settled quickly, we did not "gang up" on any admins, nor did we present the case un-cilvily. words may have been cross at times but we did not shout, or swear, or insult anyone. We simply wanted an answer to a question, that if we were correct would pretty much ruin the site. It could have been resolved in 15-30 min easily, and when a 3rd party intervined and came to the same conclusion we did, the accused party outright said "No" that they wouldnt do it, knowing full well that it would end the entire situation there and then.(It being a skype call WITH the users DaemonTheDemon and TheBlackAndWhiteKing) Which in my book is trying to cause more drama for dramas sake. I shall not degrade myself by insulting King on here, but i know he knows my view of him, him having been the cause of a 3 month long ban i indured because he sometimes lets his emotions get the better of him. So King and i obviously have a long standing of butting heads. But Dae is my best friend, he is like a brother to me, sorry but i will not apoligize to him for my actions. I wished the accusations to be false but the more this case was pressed the more we got "Drop it" which admitadly is suspicious. As we brought up many times there is much CIRCUMSTANTIAL eveidence to this case and we needed solid proof, which i wished to try and obtain before involving the admin team, but eveything got way out of hand. So the original case for me at least is closed, it will forever be a mystery for im leaving from this site having been called out directly by a friend, and insulted far to many times by King when im nothing but nice to the guy (or at least i try to be). As far as the banning goes i still beileve it is un-just and was an attempt to snuff out this topic befor it had a following but as you saw. Vass, Arty, and myself were just the voice of the people, we all wated to know and we wished to change kibas mind and make her see our side so she knew where we were coming from, but as always (and this may sound like an insult) But she did what she usually does and cracked under pressure, putting herself in the corner and refusing to speak on the matter. Again, She always backs herself into a corner no matter where we happen to be. (the rest is just a rant, if you do not wish to be offended by misreading what i say just like last time then stop reading here) This whole site is one big case of bad leadership among administration, it could have been fixed long ago but it never was. A good way it couldve been fixed was to have more than 3 really close admins. Also 3 admins is fine for a small site, but this is not a small site, and the close connection you all share is cool but it makes all 3 of you biased which again IS NOT how an admin should behave. This site has finally lost me for good, if anyone wishes to speak with me then i shall be on Secret RP, or Skype. This site is run by people who blind themselves into ignorance to serve themselves rather than the communtity. I pray you all have a wonderfull time here and as always, Stay classy Category:Blog posts